DE 100 39 965 A1 describes such a method, in which an external testing and measuring system is connected via a diagnostic interface to an on-board diagnostic and control system (OBD), and after the start of the testing process, the testing system triggers control signals to adjust the defined operating conditions of the internal combustion engine, and performs and documents analyses. This testing process which is used in particular in the production of new motor vehicles is automated to the greatest possible extent, a defined warm-up of the internal combustion engine and defined engine speed for checking, e.g., exhaust gas values and functional parts being controlled and adjusted via the diagnostic and control system (engine control unit).
The above-described testing process is carried out in compliance with necessary safety requirements. Compliance with the safety requirements is monitored by an employee within the framework of a so-called “operator-bound” engine check.